My Awesome and Amazing Stargate Atlantis story
by weird dream girl
Summary: It's about ME, and I know a bit about Atlantis already, I will post more soon, I've got like four more. Enjoy!will describe myself next story, i know about atlantis, because i watched the movies, in my stories. please be kind and review, it will be good!


**My Awesome And Amazing **

**Stargate Atlantis Adventure**

**On April 26th in Dartmouth, Nova Scotia, at 3:10PM a girl named Rachael was reading a book, and just as she reached page 9 on chapter 1, she heard a strange, but somehow familiar jumped off the couch and looked out her window and saw... nothing."that's odd,but she thought "If it really is what I think it is,"Yes, I'll go outside and meet them and maybe they'll take me with them!! So she went outside, and looked up in the air and called out"Hello, I know you are there, I heard the sound of your Jumper,follow me, I'll show you were to park. She walked along the shape, width and length of the Jumper outline she had measured a long time ago.**

**Then she heard the jumper land and finally re materialize on the lawn. There was a noise,the back door opened, I went over to the door and saw, I couldn't believe it, John Sheppard,Rodney McKay, Ronon and Teyla. I went over to them, and was going to hug them and say something, when they stopped me. I stood there and Rodney scanned me,then John said"Are you, Rachael Lucas?""Yeah,why are you here?""we'll explain that later,when we get back to Atlantis.""Now get in the Jumper."I walked in,quickly looked around then sat in the back with Ronon and Teyla. They didn't look at me, but I looked at them. We flew up and went very fast, and then I said"Where is the gate you came from to get to here?"'We're almost there." We,as I have noticed were going up into the sky, we soon would reach outer space. Then we got to space and I came up to the front of the Jumper and looked for the gate. There were so many stars, I couldn't tell where we were."That's because,we took a hyperspace window and now were in the Pegasus Galaxy. Then I said "Wow!! We just kept flying and finally Sheppard said"Dial the gate" I knew what that meant I said"I've never been through a gate before, what is it like,is it cool?""Oh yes, fascinating"McKay said sarcastically."sweet""I can't wait to get there.** "**3 minutes later,there it was,I started counting"3,2...1Then at that second we went through the gate,it was sort of scary, it felt like my whole body was pulsing and throbbing, as if i had just ran up and down the street twice. It took 8mins and we went through Atlantis' Gate, the first thing i noticed when I got out was how big it was.**

"**Wow,if only my dad could see this".Then, as the rest of the crew got out, I was just about to run up the stairs, when someone grabbed my arm"You have to come with us to the infirmary to get a blood test, scan and other things""Will I get to know why I'm here?""Yes". The next thing I knew,I was walking down halls, and going in elevators and then we finally stopped."This is the infirmary" I went to look around, then Doctor Keller said"Hi, you must be Rachael, follow me. I followed her,and Rodney and John left. She gave me a scan, which was cool and then she told me to sit on the bed, she was going to take my blood. I saw her get the needle ready and then I said "This is my first time getting my blood taken, does it hurt?" She replied" Only for a few seconds." She took out that weird, stringy balloon thing and tied it on my arm, then she told me to take a deep breath, I did and also wiggled my toes,it helped a little. Then she said I was free to roam with McKay. I said "Do I have the ATA gene," and why am i to roam with McKay?"She laughed and said"I don't know yet if you have the gene or not, but I am putting you with McKay because he's going to show you around, he told me this morning,besides I know you like him, now run along,oh I almost forgot, here,take this, it will let me tell you when I'm done, and you can also talk to anyone, McKay is waiting for you in the control room, he'll show you how to use it. I went to the control room, there was no Rodney, but John was there eating a dough nut."where's McKay?" I asked." In the cafeteria, he said he'll be here soon."And sure enough he was."Ah, Rachael,right on time,let's go and start the tour.""Okay" I followed him everywhere, the gym, the cafeteria,the Jumper Room,the dock where the Jumpers could land,even his own room! Then we went back to the control room, John was still there but was on a computer, talking to himself about the Zed PM. I went over and said"Rodney said you were going to show me how the Jumper, Chair and all the other weapons worked."I'll be done in a minute. Then he showed me how he flew the Jumper, and how to use the Chair, and also how the guns worked, and what they were called. Then I used my head/ear phone thing and said" Dr. Keller, are you done yet?"'Yes, come down and I'll show you the results." I went to the Infirmary, and there she was, I walked over to the computer and read the results."So do I have it?" " Yes, you do, and now John,he nodded"will show you how to fly a Jumper." 'Oh, yeah this is going to be fun!" I picked a Jumper and surprisingly it glowed and turned on I sat int the chair and waited for John's instructions on what to do, he was in another Jumper nearby."okay, you see the handle on the right? pull it out and a steering wheel will pop out. I did it and he said"Good, now pull up on it,the second I did I rose into the air a bit,it was awesome. Then John said"okay,keep going up and I'll tell Rodney to open the sky lite. I rose up and up, the the ceiling open up and I was in the Pegasus Galaxy, all alone, the another Jumper came up, it was John's. He told me to follow him to the mainland. I flew as fast and straight as possible then we came to a stop, I heard John's voice saying"Activate the gate, press the third gate symbol, then the eighth,ninth and fifteenth. "The gate should be dialed and opening up, go towards it and I'll follow. I did as he asked, and then went through the gate, I immediately felt that throbbing sensation again, then I came out at a planet, and there was John, I told him that I always felt a weird feeling through the gate,he said it would soon go away, Meanwhile we were going to look around the mainland for some of plant,Folliphys. It was yellow and had blue and purple patterns on it. We were collecting them for Teyla's Birthday, we found and as soon as we got back in our Jumpers, We saw them,Wraith. John said"Take this,it will stun them long enough for us to get away. We crept up behind them, took aim, and fired,John was a direct hit, mine sort of missed, the wraith ran toward us, I shot it and it went down"Yes, I shot it,"good work, now let's head for the gate. W were there in minutes, closed the doors behind us and were off! John dialed the gate out of there just in time, because the wraiths had just woke up. We went back to Atlantis, I said hi to everyone, they said hi back. We found Teyla and gave her the flowers. She was so happy and hugged us. We went to the cafeteria and celebrated. I was so happy, I spent the night in Rodney's room and flew the Jumper home with the crew and cloaked and landed, got out and said goodbye, and thanks for a wonderful time,then ran in the house, told my parents, brother and sister what had happened, they didn't believe me,but I was so happy I didn't care, I wrote it down in my book, the headed downstairs and explained it to them in full detail. That night I dreamt I lived in Atlantis. **


End file.
